That's What Older Brothers Do
by sallydeathhands
Summary: Sequel to 'No Matter What the Cost' Caleb arrives to find that the situation isn't quite what Bobby described over the phone... set after Dean makes his deal with the crossroads demon


Title: That's What Older Brothers Do

Author: Kalmiel

Rating: T

Spoilers: "_All Hell Breaks Loose pt 1 & 2" "What is and What Should Never Be"_

Summary: Sequel to '_No Matter What the Cost' _(set after Dean has made his deal with the crossroads demon) Caleb arrives to find that the situation isn't quite what Bobby had described over the phone… Brotherhood AU twist (I borrowed Ridley's Caleb)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any Supernatural people, places, or demons. Nor the Impala. (But if offered Jensen Ackles, I would gladly accept) They all belong to a genius named Eric Kripke and Robert Singer. And yeah, and probably the CW._ **

* * *

****Author's note: _Once more, a major heartfelt thanks to Ridley C. James for letting me borrow her Caleb. Thanks for creating such a wonderful series that inspires so many other writers out there. _**

**A/N 2: I wasn't planning on doing a sequel to my first little one-shot, _No Matter What the Cost... but you convinced me, pmsdevil101. Thanks to you, actionmoviefan1, SupernaturalXGurl05, Poaetpainter, FluffNutter, and Arinia for reviewing it. This is for you guys! _**

* * *

Pulling his truck into Bobby Singer's driveway, Caleb Reaves stilled for a moment, confused by the myriad of emotions he sensed inside. 

_Simmering anger, guilt, pain… _and _nearly overwhelming happiness._

The psychic half-demon's forehead wrinkled in confusion. Sam was dead… and someone inside Bobby's house was practically thrilled?

Something wasn't right.

Frowning, he slipped a pistol in the back of his jeans, and a bottle of holy water the pocket of his leather jacket.

Then he preceded carefully into Bobby's house, not bothering with the formality of knocking.

He went in fully expecting a demon to be there, reveling in the fact that the youngest Winchester was dead.

The last thing he ever expected greeted him instead.

"Hey Caleb," Sam Winchester said with a wry smile. "Bobby call you, or did Dean? Although I'm surprised that you didn't drag Mac along, to check out Bobby's suturing."

Caleb simply stared at Sam, unbelieving… until his eyes cut over to Dean and Bobby.

Bobby, although appearing outwardly calm, simmered with anger, pain and sorrow.

Dean, with happiness, relief… and guilt.

All the pieces fell into place, and Caleb felt a rush of anger himself.

_Dean, dammit… you little shit, how could you do this._

As if he could sense his thoughts, Dean winced, and looked down at the floor.

Striving to keep his poker-face on, and not release a string of profanities at his friend, he forced a grin at Sam. "Bobby called. Told me you got your girly ass kicked again, and I should swing by."

He looked now at Dean. "Hey Deuce, I've got some medical stuff in the car… just to make sure Dr. Singer here mar Sammy here for life… you wanna help me bring it in?"

Trapped, and unable to think of an way to avoid it, Dean nodded silently, and followed Caleb out into the night.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the house, Caleb grabbed Dean by the shoulders. "You stupid little shit! What in the hell-"

Dean raised incredibly weary green eyes to meet Caleb's dark furious ones. "Dude, I already got this lecture from Bobby. You can skip it. He's already informed me of what a gigantic moron he thinks I am."

Caleb unclenched his teeth, suddenly aware that he was gritting them together so hard his jaw ached. "Yes… you are."

The eldest Winchester looked incredulous. "Why is it so hard for you two to understand? I _saved _Sammy. I did a good thing."

Reaves grabbed his young friend by the front of his jacket, as if he could shake sense into his thick skull. "A _good _thing? A GOOD THING!" he practically roared, then calmed, remembering the occupants in the nearby house.

"You made a deal with a demon… a deal, in which stop me if I'm wrong, brought Sam back… but in which you'll drop dead in what… how long, the usual is what, a decade?"

Dean dropped his eyes again, and Reaves suddenly felt that the situation had somehow just gotten worse.

"Not even ten years?" he asked incredulously.

"Uh… no, the demon that I made the… deal with, I pissed her off awhile back. She wasn't even going make the deal… so I had to bargain." Dean said quietly, not looking up.

Caleb squeezed his eyes shut. "So how long?"

Silence from Dean.

"Deuce, goddamnit how long!"

Finally, his friend looked up, and met his gaze squarely. "A year."

The answer hit Caleb like a surprise punch to the stomach.

All of the air rushed out of him, as he stared at Dean, disbelieving.

"How could you do it Deuce?" he finally managed to whisper.

Dean smiled faintly. "Damien, why do even have to ask? Sam, he's-"

"He's what, Dean, huh? He's more important than you? Deserves to live more than you," Anger and frustration rang out sharply in Caleb's voice. "I love Sammy like a brother, too, but I swear to god if you say that I'll beat the crap outta you."

For a moment, Dean was silent; his whole body vibrating tension.

At last, he spoke. "What I was thinking Caleb… was that Sam is my brother. I'd do practically anything," his voice lowered and grew more intense, the devotion in it unmistakable. "And I do mean practically _anything _for him. If that means that I'm going to die in a year… then I'm fine with it. Because he'll be alive, and that I'll have 365 days to spend with him."

Caleb closed his eyes. "Yes… that will be a great comfort to the both of us when you drop dead," he shook his head, and continued, sharp sarcasm edging into his voice. "At least we had him for a year."

Dean swallowed hard. "What can I say, Damien? I did my job…" he smiled faintly. "To take care of my little brother. Doesn't matter how high the cost is for me."

The oldest Winchester looked up. "When she said that I'd only have a year… I didn't even hesitate. All that mattered to me was that Sammy would be okay… 'cause that's what older brothers do. I take care of Sammy," he gave a soft smile. "And it was the best choice I ever made."

Caleb's eyes closed again. "Well, have you ever thought about the fact that you're like a little brother to me? A pain-in-the-ass, self-sacrificing, too noble and good-hearted for his own damn good little brother?"

Dean stared at him silence for a moment before cocking an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay Damien? Or do I need to break out the holy water and start chanting in Latin?"

"Damn it, Dean… this is serious shit," Caleb growled. "I lost your dad, which was hard enough. But-"

Caleb cut himself off.

Dean's jade-green eyes, which appeared too large for his face, as if he hadn't been eating, locked on Caleb with an eerie intensity.

"But what, Damien?"

Reaves scrubbed a hand across his face. This heart-to-heart shit… he rarely did.

But he had to get through to his friend. "But if you die… if _your _soul gets tossed into hell. I don't think I can take it," he stared at Dean. "Like I said, you're _my _little brother. And I need to protect you."

Dean was silent; but Caleb easily picked up the emotions rampaging through his head.

Sadness, warmth… and shock?

What would Dean be shocked about?

Unless…

"You're surprised that someone would want to protect you?"

He wearily rubbed his forehead. "I don't know anymore…" he trailed off for a beat, then spoke up again, desperation leaking from his every pore. "I gotta ask you just one thing; I already asked Bobby… please don't tell Sammy what I did."

Caleb gave a harsh bark of laughter. "Sam isn't an idiot, Deuce. He's going to figure it out sooner or later. And he'll be pissed when he figures it out."

Dean sighed. "Well… I'll cross that bridge when I get there. But for now, swear that you won't tell him."

"Deuce-"

"Swear it!" Dean voice rose in pitch.

Reaves' shoulders slumped in defeat. "As soon as Bobby called… I should've known that you'd run off and do something idiotic like this. Should've hopped a plane right that minute."

"You were busy, and I would've done it anyway… no matter what you said or did."

"Yeah… see, you're just like a little brother in that regard too. Never listen to your elders." Caleb muttered.

After a long moment of silence, Dean began to speak. "Damien… whatever happens-"

Caleb cut him off abruptly. "No… you stop it right now. I decided I'm going to save your stupid ass."

The elder Winchester stared at his friend incredulously. "I made a deal with a demon, Caleb. I think it's pretty ironclad. Not to mention, she told me if I tried to weasel my way out of the deal, Sam would die again."

"I'll find a way."

"Caleb…"

"Shut up Deuce... and let's get back the house. We've been out here for a long time, Sam and Bobby are probably getting worried," Caleb sighed. "And grab the medical bag out of my truck... don't want to blow our cover story."

_Yes, I'll figure out I way to save you. _Caleb thought as he and Dean walked back to the house

_After all, that's what older brothers do, right?_

* * *

_Ah, that was terrible... horrible. But you get it all the same. Enjoy! _


End file.
